Mystery Night
by Murl
Summary: Kate and Ari wake up to an awkward situation, and they can't remember what happened the night before. KARI story. rating may change as story progresses
1. A Surprise Awakening

A/N: This is my first story so keep that in mind as you read this and please be gentle, and a HUGE thank you to K8 G. H. Ducey for all her help with this story.

**Mystery Night**

Ari woke up as the sun was rising to find Kate still asleep on his bare chest. He looked around the room and realized he was in the guest bedroom of Kate's apartment. He tried to think about what had happened last night, but could only remember going to a local bar with Kate.

He inhaled sharply as his head began to pound. The sudden movement awakened Kate, who, out of habit, reached for her gun under her pillow, only to find that her pillow was Ari Haswari. She immediately jumped up, fully awake. When she saw that they were both fully clothed except for Ari being shirtless, she relaxed a bit. She immediately started questioning him, trying to figure out why he was in her apartment.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. "Why were you laying under me? What happened last night?" Her head began pounding more and more as she asked each question until she couldn't bear the pain much longer. She winced and sat down on the foot of the bed, still alert.

"I think we got drunk last night, because I remember going to the bar a few minutes from here. I remember both of us dancing with some very blurry faced people," he said, trying to remember. "Maybe we should drink some coffee to get rid of these headaches," Ari said seeing how in pain Kate was from the repetitive pounding in her head.

He got up and led Kate into the kitchen, where he made coffee while she laid on the couch.

As he made the coffee, she watched him and tried to piece together the mysterious night they had spent together. She tried to figure out why he had come to her in the first place. "Staring at me won't bring back either of our memories from last night, and it wont get the coffee made any faster." Ari said without turning around. He knew she had been watching her the whole time.

"I know that, Ari, but I'm trying to figure out the reason you were here in the first place," Kate said in a frustrated tone of voice.

"My father and I had a fight about a special operation and it got really intense. Seeing as he is the director of Mossad, I thought it would be safer for me to go into hiding in case he was mad enough to kill me, which he most likely is."

He walked over to Kate and handed her a cup of coffee and sat down with her. They looked into each others eyes as intensely as possible. They sat in silence as they studied each other for the answer to their mystery night for what seemed like hours to them, but was truly only about 10 minutes.

"I don't think staring at each other is gonna help us remember. Maybe we should retrace our steps from the time you left the apartment until the time we got back. Then it's up to us to remember what happened last night in the guest room," Kate finally said.

Ari nodded and then silently drank his coffee before he spoke. "I will go get changed then we can go," and he walked out of the room.

Kate sat for a moment thinking hard before getting up and walking to her room to change and get ready for the long day ahead of her.


	2. Weirdest Day, Bar None

**A/N: Thank you everyone who has followed and/or reviewed my story.**

**Disclaimer (because I forgot it in the first chapter): I do not own any of these characters, but I would love to own the show.**

**Mystery Night**

**Chapter 2: Weirdest Day, Bar None**

Ari and Kate walked out of the apartment ready and determined to find answers they both badly wanted. As they walked down the street, neither one of them said anything. They were both too deep in thought. They were so busy thinking that they almost walked right by the bar they were looking for.

"Here it is, Caitlin," Ari said when he noticed that she wasn't paying any attention to where she was going.

They walked into the bar only to find that it was almost empty. The only people in there were an older man who looked very rich and a younger woman who was behind the bar counter pouring the man a drink. There was calming music playing in the background, and for a second, both Kate and Ari doubted whether they were in the right place of not.

Hearing the door close, the man at the bar turned around to see who could be coming into the bar this early in the morning. When the man saw Kate and Ari standing there, he took a sip of his drink then set it on the counter top. He slowly got up and walked over to greet them with a nice smile. The man seemed to be in his late 60's with grey hair replacing thick black hair. He was shorter then most men his age and he walked with a expensive looking cane.

"Hi there, I'm Johnny Greene. I own this bar. How can i help you this beautiful morning?" the man said in a welcoming voice.

"Hello there Mr. Greene. My name is Kate Todd and this is Ari Haswari. We were here last night, but we have a few questions for the people who were working here. I was wondering if we could have their names and where we could contact them at this time," Kate said as she and Ari both shook hands with the man. Johnny seemed to be a good man and hopefully he would cooperate with them.

"Is there a problem or something? Did they do anything wrong, are you guys cops?" Johnny questioned as he started walking towards his office door to get the papers.

Before Kate could answer, Ari gave him a reply. "There are just a few questions about last night we need to ask them. There is no trouble." He looked over at Kate, and she just nodded at him.

Just then the woman, who had been listening to the conversation, walked up to them.

"Hi, I'm Jessica. I was working here last night. What's going on?" the tall woman said. Kate looked at her and vaguely recognized her wavy blonde hair and icy blue eyes. She had given Kate a drink or two. Suddenly she felt a rush in her head as a memory of 5 shot glasses sitting in front of her and her being handed another one returned to her.

Because Kate seemed unable to speak, Ari answered her. "Hello, Jessica. My name is Ari and this is Caitlin." Ari shook her hand.

"Call me Kate," Kate said as she shook Jessica's hand.

"Oh yes, I think I remember you two from last night. You two were the couple that got jealous when one of you would dance or talk with anyone beside the other." she giggled as she looked at their first confused expressions that turned to blushing faces.

"I don't remember that!" Kate exclaimed quickly even though the memory of her being jealous while watching Ari flirt with a beautiful girl came to mind.

"Really?" Jessica became confused by her lack of memory. "You slapped a girl who was flirting with him and screamed 'Back off bitch! He is _my_ _kidnapper_!' and the chick ran off real quick." She was laughing so hard that at first Kate didn't believe her.

"I remember that, Caitlin," Ari told her. She looked at Ari then blushed a very bright color of red.

"Then you two had some drinks together and you went around the corner there. When you came back to pay your bill," she said pointing to Kate, "your hair was messed up," she pointed to Ari, "and your shirt was stretched in the back a lil bit." Jessica told them. "And your skirt was pulled up a little higher than before. Both of y'all had swollen lips though." Kate and Ari both blushed.

They thanked her and got the papers from Johnny, then they walked out in silence not making eye contact with anyone else they happened to pass on their way back to Kate's apartment.


	3. A Nice Drive To DC

**A/N: Sorry I took so long to update, but I have been busy with volleyball and summer reading books and other stuff. I want to thank K8 G. H. Ducey for all her help on this chapter and the last one. Please review after you read the chapter because I won't update unless I get 5 reviews or more. Thanks for reading and if you like it than make sure to follow me!**

Chapter 3

A Nice Drive To D.C.

Kate and Ari walked into the apartment and sat in silence, both of them looking at the floor. They sat like that for over 30 minutes before Ari spoke.

"Caitlin," he said softly, turning Kate's attention from the floor to his eyes. He saw that she was upset about the story she had heard from the bartender. "It is starting to get close to lunch time. Maybe we could go for a walk in the park and get lunch somewhere?

Kate looked at him for a moment, considering what the best choice would be. After a moment of thinking, she gave him a small smile. "Sure, but we aren't drinking anything with alcohol. Just give me a moment to get my stuff together and get my jacket." She got up and went to the bathroom to wash her face. She seemed in no hurry to get back to Ari and go eat lunch.

Ari sat on the couch and waited for Kate. He thought about leaving the apartment and never returning, but he couldn't get himself to do it. He couldn't just run away from her like that. His father was most likely still after him, too and leaving the apartment for good could get him killed. He decided to stay unless he was told by Kate to leave.

Kate came out of the bathroom with her hair neatly styled and her makeup done. She walked to her bedroom and got her jacket, then went to where Ari was sitting and sat down next to him. "Do you have any preferences for lunch or do you want me to choose the place?" Kate asked him after a moment of silence.

He sat quietly for a moment then said, "I don't care where we eat lunch, Caitlin. I will eat anywhere you would like to."

"Alright then, are you ready to go?" Kate asked, standing up to leave. Ari nodded and stood up, too. As they walked out the door of the apartment, he grabbed his jacket and the keys to his new motorcycle. The old one had been totaled in a crash, but he had not been hurt too bad.

When they got to the exit of the building, Kate stared to walk in the direction of the subway stop, but Ari didn't follow her. She turned around to face him. "Are you coming? We are gonna take the subway into D.C.. Then we can get lunch and walk around. Maybe we can look at the monuments."

"That sounds great, Caitlin, but can we take my motorcycle instead?" Ari seemed excited to take her on it instead of riding the subway. Kate thought for a second, then nodded. Ari smirked and they headed towards the place where he had parked his motorcycle. It was red with black trim which looked great with the silver engine and pipes.

He only had one helmet so he offered it to Kate assuming she would take it, but she refused it and said, "If someone from work sees me on a motorcycle, they will either wave, or ask questions, but if someone from work sees you, then they will shoot you and then kill me for being on a motorcycle with you." Ari smirked again then put on the helmet. He got on then helped Kate on behind him. Then they were off to D.C.

As they were driving, they came to a red stop light. A car that Kate recognized pulled up next to them. Loud music was playing and when she looked over at the driver, she realized it was Tony. She turned away quickly, but not before Tony saw her face and realized Kate was riding on the back of a motorcycle with a mystery man and without a helmet.

"Kate!? Is that you? Katie! Answer me! NOW!" Tony was worried, but he was also furious that Kate would do something so stupid and dangerous. Before Kate could say anything, Ari took off as the light changed green, and DiNozzo took off right behind them. Tony was eager to get Kate off of the motorcycle and to figure out who the mystery man was. Tony was coming up to the side of the motorcycle when Ari and Kate made an unexpected turn. Kate almost slipped off the seat, but Ari reached one arm around and wrapped it around her waist pulling her closer to keep her on the seat.

As they turned another corner, they came back up to Dinozzo's car which was at a red light. This time Tony wasn't going to let them get away. He put down his window and called out of it, "Kate, get off the motorcycle or get a helmet! If you don't, then I will personally make you." Kate knew she was caught, so she looked at Tony.

"I'm fine, DiNozzo! Just leave me alone 'cuz I'm on a date!" Kate exclaimed to him, giving him a glare.


End file.
